Our goal is to characterize knee osteoarthritis in an inner city, minority community, and to determine the relative effectiveness of exercise in a home-based intervention. This goal will be accomplished by achieving the following aims: 1) to determine the prevalence of knee osteoarthritis in Sandtown/ Winchester, a community in Baltimore city; 2) to implement a randomized clinical trial in which the community residents with knee osteoarthritis are randomly assigned to receive instruction in home exercises versus a behavioral intervention targeting pain management. Both arms of the trial are conducted in the resident's home by an indigenous community health worker. The trial will assess control and functional capacity.